villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Pistachion
King Pistachion is a recurring antagonist of the Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law, serving as the main antagonist of Missing Milo and a posthumous antagonist in Fungus Amongst Us and The Phineas and Ferb Effect. He was a giant anthropomorphic pistachio monster bent on taking over the world at all cost with his own army of Pistachions by his side. He was voiced by Rhys Darby. Origins Although King Pistachion did not appear much in the first season, his origins were shown in the episode "The Substitute", where Milo Murphy and his friends accidentally created a sentient blob that attacked the students and two time-travelling agents named Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. In the end, the blob left the school and came into contact with a broken pistachio sapling on the lawn, causing it to be replenished to its former glory. Role ''Missing Milo'' In the hour-long special "Missing Milo", Vinnie and Balthazar were contacted by their boss Mr. Block of their mission to ensure that the pistachios' existence remain intact by the year 2175. Locating the growing pistachio sapling at the school lawn, the two agents decided to preserve it to accomplish their mission. However, while they contact Mr. Block about their success, they spot through their communicator that Mr. Block is being attacked. Thinking of it as a joke, Vinnie and Dakota decide to travel back to the year 2175 by loaning a time-travelling limousine from their fellow agents Brick and Savannah, accidentally taking Milo along with them. Arriving back to their time, Milo and the agents are horrified to learn that a horde of giant pistachio-like monsters (led by King Pistachion himself) have taken over the world and captured much of the human population (including Mr. Block) in giant pots. Upon spotting the trio while taking a picture of his own family with his phone, King Pistachion orders his horde to capture them. Realizing now that this isn't a prank of any sorts, Vinnie, Balthazar and Milo soon learn that the pistachio sapling is actually King Pistachion in his early days, as he would grow on to become a more powerful monster and create his own horde to take over the world; even admitting that he had one of his sons to eat up a Congressman during the takeover. Realizing their mistake, Milo and the agents went back in their limo to destroy the sapling, but having already realized their intentions, King Pistachion has his own time-travelling vehicle to beat them to it. Arriving to the school, King Pistachion and his horde confront Milo's friends and sister as they were investigating Milo's disappearance. King Pistachion orders his horde to kill the kids, but Milo and the agents arrive to stop them in time. Using a formulated plan utilizing Murphy's law, Milo gets his friends and the agents to fight back against the pistachios while he grabs hold of the pistachio sapling, hoping to destroy it. However, King Pistachion grabs Milo's friends and the agents, threatening to kill them all if Milo doesn't step away from the sapling. Using a woodpecker flute, Milo manages to call up several woodpeckers to attack King Pistachion to save his friends and the agents, but King Pistachion manages to grab him, hoping to finish him off. Anticipating the possibility of being captured, Milo orders his dog Diogee to pee on the sapling, knowing that several types of pistachios are very vulnerable to urine. With the sapling destroyed by the dog urine, King Pistachion and his horde get erased from existence for good, but not before he vows revenge on Milo for ruining his plans. Needless to say, one of the Pistachions survived the extermination by surfing through the time stream before ending up in the year 1955, hoping to exact revenge on Milo and his friends for foiling the king's plans. ''Fungus Among Us'' Though King Pistachion didn't appear in the episode Fungus Among Us, it is revealed that the Pistachion who escaped through the time stream was none other than King Pistachion's son Derek, who is bent getting revenge on the heroes for wiping out his race and defeating his father. Disguising himself as an intern for the Dr. Zone show in 1965, Derek is determined to live up to King Pistachion's legacy by formulating a plot that involves extinguishing the human race and replacing them with new Pistachions in disguise. This causes the time stream to change, nearly wiping all of the human race with new Pistachions. With only Milo, Diogee, Dakota, Cavendish & Orton Mahlson remaining as the only ones to evade the Pistachions' capture, they seek to find the world's first time-traveler Professor Time to get some answers. However, in the episode's cliffhanger ending, the five end up meeting the evil scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz (who too has avoided being imprisoned by the Pistachions for unknown reasons) after being trapped in his lair by accident. ''The Phineas and Ferb Effect'' King Pistachion made a cameo appearance as he told a young Derek and and several young Pistachions to impersonate any adults and take over the world in case they get separated. It is later revealed that Derek himself spent the next 50 years expanding his race in order to finish up what King Pistachion has started, which allowed enough Pistachions to take over the world. Derek even raised the stakes by turning all of the main characters' families and friends with his newly developed machine called M.U.L.C.H.T.P. (Machine Used for Literally Converting Humans To Plants, though the last two letters are silent as Derek claimed). Fortunately for the heroes, Doofenshmirtz was able to create a new time machine to gather up orange soda from 1965 that can easily destroy Pistachions just as his future self (revealed to be the actual Professor Time) arrives to bring Orton back to 1955, where they used the orange soda to destroy Derek from the past. With his past self destroyed, the future Derek starts to disappear from existence along with the other Pistachions, much to his fury. This restores the original timeline, turning everyone back to normal, thus leaving King Pistachion's legacy in vain. Trivia *Even though King Pistachion only appeared in the special, he was the closest to being a Big Bad in the first season due to Vinnie and Balthazar's mission of preserving the pistachios in the year 2175 combined with Murphy's Law throughout several episodes that caused the creation of King Pistachion in the first place. Plus his death is what motivated his son Derek to enact his revenge by changing the time stream to ensure that their race becomes dominant. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Food Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Evil Creation Category:Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Ferals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parents Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Protective Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Strategic Category:Extravagant Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Totalitarians Category:Conspirators Category:Blackmailers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Military Category:Thugs Category:Genocidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers